Miss You
by Tifa's Cloud
Summary: A story of Aaliyah's song "Miss You". Matt broke up with Sora blahblah.


** Kurt_Hiwatari:** Vello People! This is my second story so um I have know Idea what to say now….

**Sora & Matt:** "Just get on with the Story!!"

**Kurt_Hiwatari: **Fine then SHEESH!! Anyway hope you enjoy!! Coz I know I will…

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo… waaaaah, I can't take this! If I did own it, it would be: "DIE JUN DIE!"**

** Miss You**

By: Kurt_Hiwatari

**Sora's POV:**

" I'm sorry Sora but I…."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Sora but, I can't…"

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

"I have to go…" Matt said narrowing his eyes.He had tears running down his cheeks. "Sora I'm so sorry…."

" M-Matt…" tears welled from my eyes. "P-please Matt don't go…" I held his shirt tight. "But why,Matt?"

Matt was crushed he was speechless at the last sentence. As the gentle man as he is, he ran his left hand up and down Sora's hair. Sora was hugging him in a warm embrace, not letting go.

_I miss you  
  
_

Tightening my embrace I reminisced the past, OUR past….

" Wow, I never knew digiworld was this great!" I as a twelve-year-old laughed as I threw stones in the running river. " Am I Right, Matt?"

" I don't think so, you're the one having fun not me." A blond boy responded. He tapped his harmonica on a tree trunk to hallow the insides. "You know you should be careful of having too much fun." He tapped again.

"Well I'm not the one with sand stuck in his harmonica." I grinned. It felt so good to see his pathetic face pout. I smiled at him,…….He smiled back.

**Four years passed…**

" Matt, you should rest for a bit……" Tai Yagami mumbled.

"If I rest now it would be all too late!" Matt answered back. He was preparing for their band's concert that happens to be 24 more hours from then.

" I thought this was a band which consists of four or more people? I'm asking why are you sweating all alone?" Tai groggily said twirling the lens cap with his finger. "Matt?"

" Well, Tai this is enough would you just move!" Matt pushed Tai from their equipment trunk (what do you call it anywayz?).

"Well you could just have said 'excuse me'." Tai commented.

"Yeah whatever , Tai…" Matt raised his head and asked " Don't you have soccer practices or anything?"

" Yep.."

"Good…"

" Until tomorrow…"

"SHEEZ… (T_T)"

"I'm back!" I greeted clutching the cookie box with both of my hands. "Huh? Oh,hello Tai!" I smiled. "Working hard Matt?"

"Uh-huh"

" Well, gotta go. Mom's picking me up for no reason…" Tai bid goodbye as I wove back.

"Thank God he's gone." Matt stood up brushing off dirt from his shirt. "Give me some cookies?"

I smiled and handed him one as he smiled back to me….. 

_Off to college, yes, you went away  
Straight from high school you up and left me  
We were close friends, also lovers  
Did everything for one another_

Right there he let go of my hands. He held my shoulders and whispered " I'm sorry this has to happen Sora."

I was supposed to be happy at this moment but…

Right there, he gave me his one last kiss. 

I was shocked as I closed my eyes. Tears went down with sorrow. And I answered back: " I'll be waiting for you Matt…."

"Thanks for everything , Sora. And I'll be for you too."He took off. Leaving me alone, downtrodden and heart broken. 

_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow_

I went home alone thinking of what just happened…

'Matt, why did you do it?' I thought. This was hard for me to say but, it was because of HER.

**Matt's POV:**

I was guilty of what I did to her. She was Sora the first girl I ever loved and dated since high school started. Of course, I've got to tell her that what we had wasn't happening. Besides, Tai likes her. Why don't I just put it that way? But, no. Sora won't be happy with him.

I had second thoughts. 

Okay, here's the what happened:

I always thought that MiMi was a pain in the ass but once you get to know her, you'll change your mind( DON'T WORRY THIS IS STILL A SORATO FIC. Now on with the story!). I didn't really like and I even avoid her . I hate it when she's always talking, blabbing and pouring her heart out.

Well, people change you know.

Allright, three years would probably be a long time. But,since she became a teenager, SHE'S HOT! Okay sue me then. To be honest it's the whole truth you know. (SORATO FOREVER! Now on with the story!). There I noticed her charm elegance but, who cares about fashion sense. Try listening to Sk8er B0i! She did change a lot. I don't flirt I'm not that kind of guy…

…..I started dating her……. 

_  
Come back to me (To me)  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
'Cause it's_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

**Sora's POV:**

I'm not that kind of girl also. Flirting? I did kinda like Tai but, not really. He's still the same Yagami I knew. " Oh Matt," I took my diary. When I opened it I saw our picture. It was on Christmas. He had his arms around me as I hugged him back. 

I let out a sigh. There's nothing I can do now. Just nothing. I guess it's true, LOVE HURTS. Now I'm sitting alone in my room, scribbling on my diary as if nothing had happened. But, I really did care about Matt and me. My tears went down again and tought _' I miss You'_

_Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care_****

What I wrote in my diary was:

Dear diary ,

Life is a nightmare. Matt dumped me. I'm so confused. What do I do now? I can't ask Tai for help he's no good. I want Matt back. It really pains me. I just wanna hug him now….

I stopped as a tear fell on my diary. I didn't even notice I was crying so hard and I wrote down my last sentence: I hope you miss me too, Matt. 

_And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me  
I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,  
baby_

_Come back to me (To me)  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
'Cause it's_

_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Baby)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

**Matt's POV:**

What's wrong with me? I got everything my little heart desires. I have Mimi, My popularity and love. 

I wonder what's missing…

Mimi and I went out that night but, I was stilled dazed as usual. I was thinking about Sora. We went out for dinner.

Mimi stared at me and asked " Are you all right Matt You seem preoccupied."

" Why you asked? I'm fine Mimi." I answered back. Smiling hiding my true emotions.

She stood up and started walking out the door. I took her hand and questioned "Where are you going? We didn't even take up our orders."

She stares at me with her brown eyes and said with a thoughtful tone. " I want you to be happy Matt. I don't want you to worry about anything. But, I'm sorry. We're through." 

_I miss you_

It hit me like a speeding bullet. I let her hand down. Now I know how Sora felt: Heartbroken. " But, Mimi why-" I didn't get to say the last word as she stepped up to me and kissed my right cheek. 

"Sorry, Matt." She walked away.Leaving him behind. 

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)_

_I miss you_

_I-I-I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I-I-I  
I miss you  
I-I-I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I-I-I_

**Sora's Pov:**

I can't take it anymore. I shot right up from bed. I looked at my calendar. "It's been two weeks already. I didn't track the time." I took a quick glance at Matt's picture on my drawer. I smiled and thought 'good morning Matt'

_I can't (I) wait no (No more) more (No)  
Since you went away  
I don't really feel like talkin' (No)  
Don't wanna hear them bug me (No, no)  
Tell me do you understand me  
I can't do but be without you_

" Good morning Sora!" Mom greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

" Morning, Mom" I greeted back. I doesn't make sense why am I so happy today?

**Matt's POV:**

" Sorry Dad gotta go. I'm in a hurry now." I said rushing past him.

" it's not like you to miss breakfast" Dad choked sipping his cup of coffee. " Why are you afraid of your cooking?" Dad made a stupid joke.

" I'm laughing in the inside…." I snorted giving him a that-was-lame kind of face T_T. ' that's it I had enough' I thought. "Dad I'm going to Sora's."

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Now tell  
what I'm gonna)  
What am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Yeah)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Yeah, yeah), I wanna cry  
sometimes (Ooh...)_

**Sora's Pov:**

That's it! Thinking that moment didn't happen is not good for your health. I made up my mind. " Mom, I'm going out. I need to meet Matt somewhere."

_I miss you (Baby)_

Okay then, whatever he says I'm gonna take it as the Sora everyone else know. I'm not gonna cry no more. Why? Because- Because, I love him.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Oh, no,  
no, no)  
So what am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin'  
you (Whoa)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
(Hey...)  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Oh,  
no, baby)_

**Matt and Sora's POV:**

No matter what happens, We may not talk for a very long time. I'm going to get you back- 

_I miss you_

**Sora's POV:**

I stared at the sight. I can't believe it Matt Ishida was there in front of me. He looked so cute panting, his face turning red. " Matt, Why are you here?"

He stared up at me. He straightened up and with one heavy pant, he smiled.

It's been too long (Oh, yeah) and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do (No, no) I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Baby)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes

Matt's POV:

I smiled at her innocent face. " Wow, Have I been gone that long?" I asked closing my eyes in delight. "You can't even remember how to wave." I stared back at her. Her face all red with anger? Or happiness?

"You're so stupid!" She shouted at me crying… " Why? Have you come here?" Her face full of happiness.

"To get you. I made a stupid mistake. I didn't even think of how you'd feel when I left." I tried to reason turning my head because of shame.

" No, Matt." She came close to me and gave me her warmest hug. " I've waited for you for so long."

" No Sora." I hugged her back. " It's because I care for you so much." I noticed her nodding her head in reply.

Sora's POV:

I was crying so hard. It's not because I'm sad but, because I was Happy. Really happy . "Thank you so much, Matt."

He never did changed. There we shared our kiss. He was mine and I am his. Forever……

Kurt-Hiwatari: Another story down!!

Sora and Matt: Yay!!

Kurt-Hiwatari: I'm the best!!

Sora and Matt: Yay!!

Kurt-Hiwatari: Man, Zat was hard. I only made that in one night. That's what I call impressive.Well, hoped you like my strory as I enjoy writing it or rather typing it. Please review and if you wanna flame, go ahead. But, I'll flame back coz I'm a good Flamer. So, BEWARE. PEACE-OUT!! 


End file.
